Heritage
by Jellicle
Summary: Futurefic - Wyatt never turned evil. Chris never traveled to the past. How was the Halliwell family then?


Disclaimers: Any well known character belongs to Spelling and other TPTB. Chris I truly believe belongs to himself, or at least to Drew Fuller. Other brand new characters belong to me.

A/N: This is a idea that popped into my mind. In this futurefic, Wyatt never turned evil, and Chris never traveled to the past. This is one of my ideas for the future of the Halliwell family. This fic was not betaed. Please, remember English is not my native language. Be nice.

Feedback: will be highly appreciated. Please, read and review! Hope you like my story. It's basically Chris' centered, like all my other Charmed fics. I love the boy, what should I know?

Rating: Pg, just to be on the safe side.

Let's go!

Heritage part 1

Leo is calmly talking to his wife, Piper Halliwell when he hears a voice calling him in the back of his mind.

"Sorry, honey, I have to go." He says, and after kissing her forehead, he orbs.

A minute after he appears in a well-decorated apartment, and meets a woman who is sitting on her couch.

"Hi, Kelly. You called me?"

"Yes, she wants to talk to you." The woman named Kelly explains, pointing to a young girl who's waiting near the kitchen door. "I'll be in my room if you need me." She says to no one in particular, and leaves the room, leaving the girl and Leo alone.

Leo focuses his attention on the young girl and smiles at her.

"Penny, how can I help you."

"I'm coming back." The girl simply states.

Leo's smile grows wider.

"Really? Great. Where's your stuff? I can orb them right away." He says in a breath.

"No. Not right now. I'm just letting you know. I still have some things to solve." The 20-year-old explains.

"Okay, then. Hope you'll be back in time for Piper's birthday." He asks her.

"I'll try."

Then, reaching in his pocket, Leo pulls his wallet, and finding something inside it, he hands a small object to her. It's a key.

"Thank you." She simply says and finally smiles at him, before he orbs away.

In the manor, Chris is sitting alone, reading a book. He smiles at sight of his cousin, Pam, arriving carrying a pile of books.

"Want some help?" He asks, raising from his seat.

"No, thanks. Just taking them to mom."

"Why don't you orb them?" Chris asks again, back to his previous position.

"Because I'm trying my best to have a normal life."

"Gee, you sound much more like my mother than like a legitimate Aunt Paige's daughter." Chris jokes.

"Funny. Really funny. Where's the neurotic cousin I love?"

"On vacation." Chris smiles at her.

"I'm not talking about Wyatt. You seem more relaxed lately. What happened?"

"Nothing."

Pam leaves the books on a counter near her and crosses her arms.

"C'mon, Chris. Something happened. This is not the real you."

"It's just that little Phoebe had a premonition." He says trying to make it sound as normal as possible.

Pam then sits on the arm of the sofa.

"About Penny?"

"I can't say for sure." Chris explains.

"And this made you relax? Are you sure you're okay?"

"It's the first thing I hear about her in years. At least I know she's alive." The witch-whitelighter says and rises again from his seat. "I have some things to do. See ya." And with this, he orbs away.

Pamela simply shrugs and turns to the stairs, summoning the door for the magic school.

Two weeks later

Piper's birthday has been really anticipated by all the Halliwell clan. She is the oldest and considered the matriarch of the new generation of Halliwells. Looking around the attic, where everybody is reunited to a little family meeting before the real party, lots of happy faces can been seen. There are kids, teenagers and adults in the room, all clearly excited by the event. And there are four people, Prue, Phoebe, Patty and Penny, older sister, younger sister, mother and grandmother of Piper who are pleased by the family reunion.

They are all talking and laughing when Piper's younger son stops and stares at nothing.

"Someone just arrived at the house." Chris Halliwell explains.

"Are you expecting someone so early?" Grams asks, not very pleased by the idea of intruders on her family meeting.

"No, Grams. We're expecting no one. Right, Leo?" Piper asks her husband.

Leo doesn't respond. Instead, he turns to his younger son.

'Chris, come with me to check who it is."

"Someone probably forgot to lock the door." Little Phoebe notes and the older Phoebe, who died 12 years before, smiles proudly of the child.

"I'll go with you." Wyatt tries to follow his father and brother, but Leo gestures for him to stay.

"It's not necessary, Wyatt. You stay here with the others." And with that, Leo and Chris orb.

The two men appear in the kitchen and Chris turns to his father.

"Why we came here? We should go to the living room."

"I know. Let's go then." Leo gestures to his son to go ahead, and he follows him close. When Leo sees the luggage, he orbs away, leaving Chris alone.

Chris is tiptoeing to the living room when he suddenly freezes. His eyes rest on a girl with her back to him, who is looking around the manor. She stops as she notices there's someone looking at her. She decides not to move waiting for the other person to do or say something.

Chris, with his mouth dropped opened, tries to say something but no sound comes. He breathes heavily and finally moves closer to the girl whose face he still can't see.

"Penny?" Chris finally says, although it is more like a whisper.

The girl, then, slowly turns in his direction, with a smile on her face.

"Hi, dad."


End file.
